Not His Only
by AnastasiaArtemis
Summary: Eli has taken my virginity, taking my innocence and turned me into another hormonal teenager. But he doesn't love me. He doesn't love anyone.


I looked at the clock. The second hand was moving fast. 7:00 was approaching.

Eli was coming at 7:00.

I bite my lip, hard. . I don't know why I'm so nervous. We have done this many times before. It didn't make sense.

Eli was coming over to have sex. Well, in his words _to fuck_. But I don't like calling what we do _fucking._ That word makes me feel like a slut. Like I'm no better than the other girls he sleeps with.

I guess I _am_ no better than the other girls. But I try to convince myself other wise. I try to pretend that Eli and I have a relationship. That it's not just about the sex. I try to pretend that he isn't using me.

He is Degrassi's bad boy. The one every girl, and even some guys, want. It's hard not to want him. He is _gorgeous._ His long, dark black hair covers his face, making him appear mysterious. His green eyes are so bright. But they hold secrets.

And unfortunately, I fell for him. I lusted after him like all the others. It was horrible. I though about him in ways that good Catholic girls shouldn't be.

I dreamed about his lips. Kissing me in places I've never been kissed. Sucking on my skin. I dreamed about his body being pressed up against mine. His hands wandering around my body. Touching forbidden places. Making me moan.

I never thought my dreams would become reality. But they did. Eli, who sits behind me in our Advanced English Class, whispered in my ear one day.

"_Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful skin?"_

His voice sent a shiver down my spine. I could almost hear him smirking his infamous smirk. He knew effect he had on females. I tried to ignore him. I kept my eyes on the sheet of paper on my desk.

I heard him lean forward in his seat. I froze when I felt his nose brush against my neck. He took in my scent and moaned softly in my ear.

"_You smell amazing Edwards. Like warm vanilla." _He licked his lips. _"I like vanilla."_

I remember blushing like an idiot.

The rest of class went on pretty much the same way. Eli would whisper things that he liked about me into my ear. I would blush. He would whisper things that he wanted to do to me. And in response in would try to ignore the rapidly growing warmth between my thighs.

That happened two weeks ago. Since then, Eli has taken my virginity, taking my innocence and turned me into another hormonal teenager. Fuck him.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I take it out and flip it open.

_Your parents aren't home. Right?_

_-Eli_

I texted him back saying no. They aren't home. They two of them are currently at a meeting for our church. Yes, while my parents are being proper church goers. I sit here waiting to break my vow of abstinence, once again.

_Good. I'll be there in 2 minuets._

_-Eli_

The hairs on arms stand up. I have to calm down. I stand up from the couch that I was sitting on. I paced my living room. The knots in my stomach tighten. He's going to be here in a minute and forty-one seconds. I look in the mirror that hangs above the TV. I look like ghost.

Minute seventeen seconds. I cover my light pink lips with lip gloss. It tastes like vanilla. Eli likes vanilla.

I can hear Morty, Eli's hearse, pulling into my driveway. I run my hands down my clothes, trying to flatten out the wrinkles. I stop. Flattening wrinkles is a waste of time. Eli doesn't care about my wrinkly t-shirt. Eli just wants what's under it.

There's a knock against my front door. I pull it open up.

Eli smirks before he wraps his strong hands around my waist and pulls me against him. His lips hungrily find him. He leads the two us into my house; his right hand momentarily leaves my waist so that he can shut the door. When he slams the door, his hand goes back to my body. This time his fingers intertwine with my short, red curls. He pulls his mouth away from mine. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and met my lips. He licked my lips and sighed.

"Vanilla." He states before licking them again. I nod my head before I wrap my lips around his tongue and suck on it. Eli groans. I internally smile. I enjoy my moment of dominance, knowing that it won't last for long. Eli pulled away from me completely and pushed me against the hall way wall. He stepped forward and his body met mine once again.

Eli wrapped his hands around the back of both my thighs. He picked me up and forced me to wrap my legs around his waist. His mouth fell to my neck. He left quick, wet, open mouth kisses all the way up to my jaw line. His tongue slipped out of his mouth again and massaged the skin there. I let out a soft moan.

Eli's hands ventured around my body. It was as though they each had a brain of their own. They pinched and squeezed me, sending shivers down my body. Eli' tongue continued to caress my jaw line as his hands moved closer and closer to the area between the thighs.

"E-Eli." I stuttered. "I think we should go upstairs." Eli didn't respond. His right hand disappeared behind the waist band of my navy sweatpants. His fingers press against my clothed pussy. I gasped. Eli made slow circles. Another moan escaped my lips.

"Please Eli. Upstairs." I managed to say. Eli signed and pulled his hand out of my pants. He unwrapped my legs from around his waist. Eli grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him as he walked quickly up the stairs.

He pushed open my bed room door and walked in, pulling me in after him. He pushed me onto my bed. I sat up and moved around so my leg hung off the side of the bed. Eli pulled his gray zipper vest off of his body and dropped in on my floor. As he moved towards me, my hands grabbed his studded belt and pulled him on top of. I kissed him passionately, Eli kissed me back. His hands found the hem of my green t-shirt. He pulled my shirt off and dropped it next to his vest. That left me in my sweatpants and white bra. I blushed. Eli has seen me like this before, seven other times to be exact. But I was still shy about my body.

I'm not the skinniest girl at Degrassi. I have round breasts and I have thick thighs. But, Eli says that he prefers girls with meat on their bones.

Eli pinned my wrists down onto me bed. He leaned down and placed an open mouth kiss on my chest. He moved his head over to my right breast and flicked his tongue against my bra-clad nipple. I felt it harden. He moved his head over to the left one and did the same.

"_Oh!"_ I gasped. Eli smirked.

"You like that Clare-Bear?" Eli questioned.

I hummed in response.

Eli let go of my left wrist and his hand slipped behind my back and unhooked my bra. He pulled it off of me and tossed it behind him. His lips wrapped around my right breast. His tongue teased my nipple. Eli let go of my other wrist. I brought my hands up to his head. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Yes..." I moaned.

Eli's hand cupped my other breast. His fingers rubbed my nipple.

He pulled his mouth and hand away from my breast. I groaned at the loss of contact. His hands moved down to the waist band of my pants. He expertly pulled them down in one swift motion.

His fingers pressed against my pussy once again. He rubbed fast circles. I arched my back. Eli stopped and then pushed my white panties to the side and slipped a finger into me. The cold skull ring that was wrapped around Eli's finger scratched the wall of my pussy. It was surprisingly erotic. I moaned loudly.

Eli loved foreplay. He even told me. He said it was something about seeing a girl squirming and begging underneath him that just turned him on. He loved making girls moan. And he was damn good at it.

His fingers pumped into and out of me. My breathing began to pickup pace. I could feel my walls clench around Eli's fingers. He pulled his fingers out. He sat up on his knees and unbuckled his studded belt. He pulled his off. His acid wash skinny jeans were the next this to be pulled off. I sat up as well. I grabbed his black t-shirt and pulled it over his head.

I ran my fingers down his toned stomach. My finger nails dug into his skin, leaving behind crescent shaped marks. Eli hissed.

"Fuck." He groaned.

I felt his erection grow through his boxers. I smiled.

My hand fell to the elastic band of Eli's black boxers. I palmed his erection. Eli hissed again.

He pushed me back onto my bed. My head bounced against my pillow. My fingers found the place between legs. I pushed my wet panties to the side and rubbed myself. I bit my lip.

I could feel Eli watching me.

I heard him take off his boxers and the sound of a condom wrapper being opened. That surprised me. Elijah Goldsworthy never used a condom.

He pulled my hand away from my pussy and ripped my panties off. He quickly pushed himself into me.

"Eli!" I yelled. I squirmed underneath him, trying to get comfortable. I placed my hands on his shoulders. Eli started to move. He pulled out of me then slammed back in. I moaned

"Faster." I demanded. Eli obligated and picked up pace.

"Yes!" I gasped. Eli kissed me and I kissed him back. His hips moved faster against mine. I was almost at my climax. Eli pulled away from our kiss and let out a moan.

"Clare." He moaned.

His thrusts became sporadic. He was close too. One more thrust and I reached my peak. I moaned loudly.

Eli came quickly after me. He fell onto the bed next to me. I didn't touch him. He doesn't like to be touched after sex. He pulled off his condom and tossed it in the trash can next to my bed.

He got off of the bed and stood up. He collected his clothes and put them back on. I stayed on my bed. I wrapped arms around my naked body and watched him. He was leaving. He always left.

He's on his way to the next girl's house. He was on his way to visit his next _fuck_ buddy.


End file.
